emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Wise
DS Jason Wise was the detective who investigated historic sex abuse allegations against Gordon Livesy after his son Aaron Livesy accused Gordon of repeatedly raping him as a child. DS Wise interviewed Aaron on video camera and assured Aaron he would be believed despite how long it took him to come forward. After this he also interviewed Gordon. During his interview, Gordon denied the allegations and suggested maybe Aaron's uncle, Cain Dingle, put Aaron up to making false allegations and revealed Cain tried to kill him the previous day. DS Wise pays Cain a visit but his wife Moira Dingle and Aaron's mum Chas Dingle give him an alibi. A few weeks later DS Wise visited Chas in The Woolpack after she vandalized Gordon's car and told a witness that Gordon abuses children. DS Wise left Chas off with a warning. A few days later, Robert Sugden gave DS Wise Gordon's ex-wife Sandra Flaherty's address. Sandra denied knowing anything and wouldn't be a prosecution witness, but she also said she wouldn't be a witness for Gordon either. Later that day Aaron called DS Wise telling him he wanted to drop the case. DS Wise revealed another person came forward claiming they were abused. Although he couldn't reveal the persons identity, he reassured Aaron it wasn't his sister. In March 2016, DS Wise visited Chas and Aaron and revealed that with the new witness they have enough to charge Gordon. The new witness withdrew his statement but DS Wise still proceed to charge Gordon on Aaron's statement alone. Later that month, DS Wise attended Gordon's plea hearing. Afterwards he informed Chas that Gordon couldn't have been the one that scratched 'Liar' into the side of Aaron's car. She demanded to know why DS Wise didn't say something about Gordon faking the side effects of his cancer treatment during the hearing. In April, Gordon reported to DS Wise that a witness has been paid to give evidence against him, and sent him in the direction of his daughter Liv. As Liv and her mother Sandra were untraceable, DS Wise visited The Woolpack to talk to Aaron, but he was not there. DS Wise told Robert and Chas about Gordon's complaint and Chas stopped Robert from confessing to paying the witness. Gordon was found guilty on all four of the charges he faced. The week before Gordon's sentencing hearing, DS Wise took Liv home after she was caught shoplifting and he let slip to Liv about the sentencing. The day after Gordon was sentenced to eighteen years imprisonment for his crimes, DS Wise visited The Woolpack and broke the news to Aaron and Liv that Gordon had died. The following day Liv text DS Wise from Chas' phone asking to come round urgently. DS Wise arrived and Liv told him Robert was responsible for Gordon's death, but DS Wise explained Gordon has committed suicide by hanging. Three weeks later, Jason returned to The Woolpack and asked Chas out for a drink. After having a drink in David's Shop, Jason and Chas returned to the pub, where Chas suggested they go upstairs. However, Chas freaked out when Jason knocked over a box of old photos and ordered him to leave. Jason Wise was credited as "DS Wise" despite his first name being given in dialogue. List of appearances 2016 2017 *Fri 20th Jan *Mon 23rd Jan 2019 *Tue 21st May (2) *Wed 22nd May *Wed 31st Jul *Thu 8th Aug (1) *Thu 8th Aug (2) *Wed 16th Oct *Thu 17th Oct (1) *Thu 17th Oct (2) *Fri 18th Oct Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Police officers Category:Detective Sergeants Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters